


Ensemble dans l'oublie

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: "Et toi, que fais tu là ?" Quand l'on meurt, d'autres nous remplacent. Nos proches nous oublies et ne reste plus qu'une profonde tristesse qui ne saurait être partagée. Depuis les Dreambubble, Jake et Terezi contemplent ceux qu'ils ne seront jamais.





	Ensemble dans l'oublie

Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

La même chose que toi, c'est à ne dire rien de bien constructif. Je contemple tout ce que je n'aurais plus jamais, les événements qui me sont à présent inaccessibles et cette vie dont je me suis moi même emparée. Je cherche en vain les quelques brides qui pourraient encore me rattacher au monde des vivants.

Je n'y ai plus ma place désormais.

Et toi que fais-tu là ?

Je cherche des réponses a un passé qui pourtant de me concerne plus. Ai-je causé leur perte ? Les ai-je seulement aidés ? Et a quoi bon si tu finis par détruire tout ce que j'aurais pu construire ?

Elas, je sais bien que j'ai tord, tu n'as fais que tout réparer.

Et toi, que fais tu la ?

Pourquoi mourir quand d'autres survivent ? Pourquoi continuer à observer quand on a déjà été remplacés ?  
Se souviennent-ils seulement de nous ? Existons nous ne serait-ce que dans leurs souvenirs, ne serait-que que dans un coin de leur inconscient ?

Quel intérêt après tout ?

 

Elle le regarde déblatérer cette histoire qu'elle ne connait que trop bien.  
Il la laisse raconter celle qu'il aurait préféré vivre.  
Tous deux dans cette bulle qui n'accepte qu'eux, tout deux dans l'oublie.

Il se souvient

"Il y a eu cette troll, son sourire narquois tout prés de moi, sa main sur mon front, cette puissance que j'ai senti monter l'espace d'un instant. Puis plus rien.  
J'aurais voulu leur être utile, que Dirk soit fier de moi, que Jane me pardonne un tant soi peu et que l'on termine ce jeu tous ensemble.

Ce sera le cas.  
Mais il n'est pas moi.

Même ça il souhaite l'oublier.  
Et elle se remémore.

Il y a eu cette bataille, bien des morts, et parmi les seuls survivants il y avait lui. J'étais en colère, surement parce que j'allais mourir, ou tout simplement parce que je cherchais vainement un responsable a ce massacre. S'il survivait quand tous les autres périssaient, alors c'était à lui de tout arranger. J'ai dit quelque chose de classe, enfin je crois, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.  
Je crois qu'au fond j'aurais préféré qu'il ne suive pas ces instructions, j'aurais préféré ne pas être remplacée.

Elle n'a rien vécu de ce que j'ai subit.  
Elle est tout sauf moi.

Elle se sent égoïste de penser ainsi, mais elle s'en fout cela n'a plus d'importance.

"Je les ai tous sauvés."  
C'est elle qu'ils ont remercié.

"Je suis mort ce jour là."  
Mais ils n'ont plus à me pleurer.

"Je ne m'en croyais pas capable."  
Qui l'aurait cru après tout ?

"J'ai été remplacé"  
Comme beaucoup d'autres avant, et pourtant persiste idée qu'ils puissent être les originaux, que seul les autres soient des copies. Toujours les autres.

Mensonge

Il commence à pleurer.  
Il se sent faible, incapable d'avoir pu les aider, incapable d'avoir pu survivre, faible de continuer à ressasser ces mensonges qu'il souhaiterait vrais.

Elle l'enlace.  
D'un coté c'était sa faute, elle non plus n'avait rien pu faire, contrainte à laisser l'avenir de leur session aux mains d'un humain qu'elle ne supportait plus. Apres tout lui non plus n'était qu'un remplaçant, bien loin de celui qu'elle avait rencontré au début de leur aventure. D'ailleurs il lui ressemble, cet être fragile qu'elle sert dans ses bras.

Elle ressert son entraine.  
Les sanglots s'atténuent.  
Elle voudrait tout effacer, tout recommencer une nouvelle fois, même si cela est égoïste, même si cela est impossible. Elle voudrait revoir la Vriska d'antan, repasser ces trois années en leur compagnie.  
Une utopie bien lointaine.

Il répond à l'embrassade.  
Il avait tout raté, tout perdu, il n'avait même plus la chance de se rattraper. On l'avait oublié, certes, mais il n'était plus seul.

Ça prendrait du temps mais il parviendrait à s'en remettre.  
Ils trouveraient d'autres personnes comme eux, des mains tendues, des confidents.  
Un page et son prince, une servante enjouée.  
Ils créeraient une nouvelle histoire, une nouvelle aventure que ces copies de vivraient pas.  
Ils ne seraient plus jamais remplacés

Et toi que fais tu la ?  
Je ne sais pas, mais je suis avec toi.


End file.
